undisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a dumbest evil scientist that is Perry the Platypus’ nemesis History Heinz Doofenshmirtz was born in Gimmelshtump in Drusselstein, his parents dumped and abandoned him during his birth. He was disowned by his bad, evil, selfish, and disobedient parents because he was unoptimistic, weak, ugly, unsmart, and timid. He was raised by ocelots and quarry eels (non-canon). His anti-parents lost their lawn gnome that was repossessed by dark magic, the used him as a lawn gnome. His little brother Rodger was born and Heinz’s anti-parents enforces him to wear girls clothing after ran out of material (unless he still have clothes in his closet). Heinz was bad at kickball and also lost to a volcano during the science fair. His anti-dad forces to toughen him out. He even got soaked by a girl named Grulinda as his bane of existence, his another bane of existence named Boris who kicked sand at Heinz. His another bane of existence named Huge Hands Hans has won the hand shadowing contest. He tried to impress his anti-parents get something good like a teddy bear that he won from the crane machine for them, but his anti-parents impressed his lucky goody two shoes little brother Rodger by writing things on everything. He also lost his pet rabbit that got replaced by a skunk during his hard luck at his magic trick skills at the talent show. He has a balloon named Ballooney and lost him after his anti-parents used him as a lawn gnome again. He first got shipped to America after his anti-parents ditched, dumped, abandoned, betrayed, banished, and got rid of him. He dated with Linda before Candace,Phineas, and Ferb was born, but failed. He married to Charlene and have Vanessa as a daughter. He first met Perry the Platypus as his nemesis. He also failed his scheme to takeover the Tri-State-Area until he, his robot pal Norm, and his inators were responsible for ruining Phineas and Ferb's summer and best day ever, and Candace's chance to bust her brothers when accidentally controlled their summer. He is also too dumb to be evil and takeover the Tri-State-Area. He is the mostly dumb, stupid, klutzy, brainless, and less smart evil scientist that everyone called him a pharmacist. He joined forces with OWCA after his crimes, he began to gave up evil and willing to have a new life. After the series ended Heinz was having a good time, until Candace seeks revenge at him and beated him up until her phone rang and her mom has busted her brothers and went home. But then an angry mob planned to beat him up. Later, he ran to the Flynn-Fletcher House until Candace’s parents and her gets mad at him. But then, a repulsive ragdoll dull and boring baby wearing a ballgown that turned out to be Phineas and Ferb and was Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s Accidental Monster and planned to zap their parents and their sister and Heinz. But their sister and Heinz escaped and planned to turn them back to normal. Then Phineas and Ferb zapped innocent people into clones of them. Until Doofenshmirtz builted a Back-To-Normal-Inator to turned them back into their normal selves, but failed when Phineas and Ferb got turned into liquid and the zapped people turned back into their normal selves. Heinz Doofenshmirtz told everyone in Danville that he is responsible for his huge reckless mistakes he made and was arrested and was thrown to jail. Days later, a portal opened and dropped a capsule released a mutated form of Phineas and Ferb (after they got captured and got zapped again and then got mutated) terrorizing Danville and ate Roger Doofenshmirtz and Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s anti-parents until Heinz Doofenshmirtz used the Back-To-Normal-Inator to turn Phineas and Ferb back to normal. But Heinz failed again after the mutated Phineas and Ferb turned into radioactive ooze and Heinz got arrested again. Until the radioactive ooze mutated and fused his anti-parents and Roger Doofenshmirtz. After Heinz Doofenshmirtz learned his lesson. He and Norm The Robot used the draining hose to collect the ooze and planned to resurrect Phineas and Ferb back to life by separating their DNA and insert their liquid to turn their bodies back to normal, but Phineas and Ferb was acting brainless. Heinz Doofenshmirtz tried to teach Phineas and Ferb to build a invention to restore their personality. But Heinz failed, until Phineas and Ferb went in his invention and got zapped and their brains died. Heinz was too late. Later, Heinz was planning to release a atomic bomb to destroy Gimmelshtump, but success after Perry the Platypus failed. One year later… Heinz Doofenshmirtz was resting, until he got captured by Viacom along with his enemies. His anti-parents and Roger Doofenshmirtz (who was turned back to their normal selves by Viacom) and Grulinda and Boris (that was hired by Viacom) planned to destroy Heinz Doofenshmirtz with the Un-Exist-Inator. But Heinz Doofenshmirtz killed his anti-parents, his brother, Grulinda, and Boris with the Un-Exist-Inator. Until Viacom planned to destroy him, but he escaped. Days later, Perry the Platypus started to seek revenge at Heinz Doofenshmirtz by beating him up and then Perry ran away crying. Heinz Doofenshmirtz don’t want Perry the Platypus anymore Trivia * His bad parents called him hobbengusher. His bad parents has a only nice relationship to his lucky brother Rodger and only has a evil relationship with him. His anti-mother has a careless and disobedient personality and his anti-father has a naive, stern, strict, and foolish personality. His anti-parents hated him. It has been unknown that Heinz's anti-mother gave birth to him or not. His anti-parents worshipped Viacom, Giygas, Satan, and Illuminati. His anti-parents are undesirable beings * His great aunt liked him better than his anti-parents and his goody-two-shoes lucky brother Rodger * He has autism or a evil-life disorder * He is an ripoff to Dr. “Ivo” Eggman Robotnik, Dr. Neo. Cortex, and Dr. Wily